


Kendo Activity

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [19]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: corpse party fan games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ayumi's parents make her take on a sport and the only sport that practices would fit around her college schedule was another college's kendo club. She begrudging accepts and tries it only to find out that half of the beginners that are new to this with her will go to the advanced class, injuring her pride so she focuses on getting better.





	

Title: Kendo Activity

Category: Corpse Party

Pairing: Sayako/Yoshiki one-sided Yoshiki/Ayumi

Rating: K

Summary: Ayumi’s parents make her take on a sport and the only sport that practices would fit around her college schedule was another college’s kendo club. She begrudging accepts and tries it only to find out that half of the beginners that new to this with her will go to the advance round, injuring her pride so she focuses on getting better. 

Disclaimer: I do not owe any legal rights to the Corpse Party franchise

Backstory: Everyone made it out of Heavenly Host School alive, and they went their separate ways but still kept in contact with each other. Seiko and Naomi are nurses, Mayu and Sakutaro are in the entertainment business, Mayu an actor, Sakutaro a movie writer, Satoshi is working on becoming a Math teacher, Ayumi is working on becoming an illustrator, while Yoshiki has kept his plans in secret. 

~~Story Begins~~

Ayumi glared at the gym’s door at the local college which had a very low passing rate for their tests. Ayumi had took their entrance exam and aced it, like she knew she would. However, it was better safe than sorry, one could never be too prepared after what happened at Heavenly Host. Ayumi shuddered as she thought about it and opened the gym door to enter the gym. Ayumi didn’t focus on the gym but the stairs that led up to a padded room where her kendo practices (that her mother insisted upon her taking to get her out from drawing and studying in her room everyday). She needed more practice and while she didn’t want to go back and talk to her sensei, she knew the only way she would improve is if she got one-on-one attention. 

She climbed the stairs, one hand on the railing, and her other hand clenched tightly at her skirt, it usually held onto a bag since she would be rushing over after spending her two hours at her own college tutoring students who were having a difficult time with their subjects, but she wasn’t assigned to that today. 

Ayumi looked at the door that led to the padded room. Her shoulders tensing up as her eyes narrows, her blue hair was tied up in a high pony, her yellow ribbon tied securing around the elastic. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a black shirt with a blue shirt, she needed to do this as much as she doesn’t want too...especially after what happened last night.

~~Flashback~~

It was the end of the practice, she was already trying so hard to get into the advance class. She was already behind her other peers that started at the same time she did. She grabbed her bag and lifted it up on her tired and sore shoulders. 

Her sensei on kendo was around the same age as her, going to college to become an elementary teacher, kendo was a sport that each of her father’s side of the family passed down and she took it upon herself to learn about it. Kasui Sayako was her name. She had long bouncy brown hair that reminded Ayumi of one of her friends - Seiko Shinohara -brown hair, her green eyes large and wide, almost like it belonged on a baby-doll, she usually wore her school uniform, a blue shirt with a white collar, a yellow tie was tied loosely around her neck, and a long blue skirt moved gracefully around her knees and legs when she moved. Her white socks were rolled up around her knees and black shoes were the covering of her feet. 

“Shinozaki-san,” Sayako spoke from behind, a kitten smile on her face that again reminded Ayumi of Shinohara, she wondered if they would be good friends. “I don’t mean to offend you but I have a question for you. Why did you join the kendo club?”

“Huh?” Ayumi asked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I know your parents signed you up for the kendo practice, and I know you think it’s a pointless waste of time, so why did you join the kendo club?”

“You just said it...my mother had me join to get me out of the house.”

“That’s your mother’s reasoning,” Sayako said shaking her head. “What’s YOUR reasoning? What keeps making you come back, practice after practice, only for you to end up leaving angry at yourself for not being able to perfectly protect yourself from a simple stab.”

“I...uh...I -” Ayumi said thinking about it. 

Sayako sighed, she interrupted Ayumi, “Look. Kendo isn’t something in which you can read over and over until you have it memorized. It’s something in which you need to practice, everyday. Sure, you read the history of kendo and the basic fundamental moves, but that’s your mind working, not your body. So, let me give you an offer.”

Ayumi stared at her. Her mind and pride believing that Sayako just insulted her abilities. “I hope you know that kendo isn’t something in which I am used to yet.”

“Here’s the offer, Shinozaki,” Sayoko said crossing her arms, “By next week today, you give me your reason as to why you keep coming back to kendo practice, you will have two chances to give me a reason in which I find acceptable. If they aren’t acceptable than you will no longer have the need to come to kendo practice, besides it’s a waste of time for you anyway isn’t? If one of them is acceptable but I do not believe you mean the words you say, then you will not longer have to come to kendo practice, if the words rang true, than you may stay and continue learning. You either need to have love or hate for the sport for it to become natural to you.”

Ayumi watched as Sayako grabbed her own bag, put her shoes on, and left the padded room leaving Ayumi alone. 

~~End of Flashback~~

Ayumi took a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the padded room. The green pads were all over in the room, part of the room was used for wrestling, while the other part was used for kendo, judo, and martial arts. She looked around for Sayako and there was no sign of her. She looked over at the kendo rack that held the practice swords and it seemed they were still in the back of the room, usually they were closer to where the practice takes place.

“I know I’m early but am I really that early?” Ayumi asked with a slight frown. “I don’t want to sit here all alone. Oh? Doesn’t Kishinuma go to college here?” She remembered. “Maybe he would want to hang out with me until kendo starts!”

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and texted his number.

Ayumi: Hey Kishinuma! Did you want to hang out until I have to go an appointment?

Ayumi sent the text and sighed, she couldn’t tell him that she was taking kendo. Right when she realized that all these years, ever since Kisaragi Academy, a month after they had graduated and started following their career paths, that she had a crush on Kishinuma and was just masking it as a crush for Satoshi. It wouldn’t look good for the class rep to have a crush on the troublemaker, the delinquent in their class. It wasn’t until two months later, that Kishinuma appeared to be distant for her and that lasted for a year. Her crush on him and him being distant towards hurt her terribly, more than seeing Satoshi and Naomi for the first time as a couple. 

~~Flashback~~

She talked to Naomi and Mayu about it and it felt like they were hiding something about him from her, something that she believed should’ve been obvious to her too. It wasn’t until Seiko came in and grabbed Naomi’s breasts (Seiko will never stop groping her best friend even if she was taken or an old lady). Mayu quickly informed Seiko the situation upon seeing Ayumi’s sadden look. 

“It’s called karma,” Seiko said offhandedly, “He had a crush on you all throughout school. Seriously, like how could you not know? Even Yuu could tell from the brief interactions he had with all of you that Kishinuma had a crush on you. Yuu is someone who won’t even notice that your hair is cut until it’s about half-way grown back.”

~~End of Flashback~~

That hurt Ayumi thought, but if Kishinuma was able to hide his crush and wait for her, so couldn’t she. Especially since in the past two months, he’s gotten closer to her again and since she’s paying attention, she can see it as well. Arg, how blind could she have been!

She looked at her phone and saw a text. 

Yoshiki: Mmm, I don’t see why not? Where did you want me to meet you at?

Ayumi: Well... I’m at your college now. Wait? Don’t you have class?

She received another new message from Sayako in a group message. 

Sayako: Practice is cancelled. Sorry everyone. I shall see you all on Tuesday. ;3

Yoshiki: I got done with class early, we had a test. Why are you at my college?

Ayumi: I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you aren’t ditching class.

There was a long pause as she left the room, her heart sinking into her stomach. She had two perfectly good reasons as to why she wanted to learn Kendo now that she thought about it. Now, she won’t be able to tell Sayako about them. She walked down the stairs and left the gym humming. 

Yoshiki: You haven’t changed. Do you know where the bus stop is at here?

Ayumi ignored all the messages from the group chat, most of them wondering why Sayako isn’t answering their messages. 

Ayumi: How do you think I get here?”

Yoshiki: Meet me there. I’m already there.

Ayumi smiled as she saw him leaning against the bus stop sign, his bag on the ground. His white bleached blonde hair blowing in the wind with the little spikes his hands made, his red shirt blew gently around what she knew was a toned stomach and a firm chest, his shirt was still untucked from the black pants and he was wearing black shoes. 

“Kishinuma!” she greeted as she crossed the street waving at him.

He turned his head to look at her with his usual smirk, “Shinozaki, how are you?”

“I’m doing okay. My appointment got moved,” she said playing with the hem of her skirt.

She saw Yoshiki give her his raised eyebrow, “I see. So what did you want to do? It’s not often you seek me out to hang out with.”

He pushed himself away from the bus stop picked up his bag and proceeded to walk with her across the campus. It was located next to the town but most of the students were from another city nearby.

“Hmmm? Do you have today off?”

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“Oh, well, I haven’t seen Morishige and Mayu’s newest movie yet and -”

“Which newest movie? The one that just came out on disc or the one in theaters?” Yoshiki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s one in the theater now?” Ayumi exclaimed completely shock.

“Yep. Has been for a couple of weeks now. You really are far behind, I never knew that about you,” Yoshiki teased.

“Yoshi~” a voice rang from behind him. 

“No! Sa-” Yoshiki started to say only for him to quickly drop his bag as a body jumped on his back, two arms wrapping themselves around his neck while he quickly held onto the legs that proceeded to wrap themselves around his waist. “-yako!”

“Hehe,” Sayako teased rubbing her cheek against his cheek. “You never let me fall! However,, you left me! You left me alone when you got done with your test! You wasn’t even waiting out in the hall.”

“Sayako?” Ayumi asked surprised.

“Shinozaki! What are you doing here?” Sayako asked.

Ayumi fought down the tint of a blush, “I was hoping to talk to you alone.”

Yoshiki spoke, “And Sayako is never alone.”

Sayako smiled, “Oh? You two know each other?”

“Can you please get off?” Yoshiki asked. 

“Awww, but you used to carry me all the time, Yoshi!” Sayako pouted now. 

“Hmm yes, I believe I still do. However, there are some reasons as to why I don’t want to carry you today. Besides, I have plans.”

“Aw, that means you won’t be my knight in shining armour during my appointment,” Sayako said getting off of his back.

Yoshiki picked up his bag and gave her a deadpanned look, “You take on kendo beginners and the expert kendo masters, you take on spirits with a lead pipe! How in the world can you be afraid of your two appointments?”

Ayumi’s ears perked up, spirits?

Sayako smiled, “I love beginners, you are usually watching me take on the expert kendo masters, you was there in that place...while you was busy protecting Seita from that crazed doctor.”

“So you can’t handle a needle or a puppy dog because I’m not there….” Yoshiki sighed. “Still not going.”

Sayako pouted, “Fine, I’ll just text you through it.” She smiled. “Still up for tomorrow?”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice, do I?” Yoshiki sighed. “Yes, you know where my apartment is at, yes if it’s too late you may spend the night, no you are not allowed to follow me to work.”

Sayako smiled and kissed his cheek, “Thank you~ I’ll see you tomorrow morning than Yoshi!”

“Yoshi?” Ayumi asked as Yoshiki rubbed his face with a sigh. 

“A nickname she gave me,” Kishinuma said rubbing the back of his head. “So did you want to see the movie he has in theaters first or head over to my place and watch the newly released movie?”

Ayumi was more curious about his relationship with her kendo teacher but she wasn’t going to ruin this moment by questioning him about it. “Hmmm how about the movie first. Oh, I would have to end home and get my money.”

Yoshiki looked at her with a smirk, “I can just pay for your way in. It would be like a date?”

Ayumi heart fluttered but she just acting like she normally, “No, you jerk! Here I was just willing to hang out with you and you have to go and make it weird!”

“It was a joke, sheesh,” Yoshiki said. “You need to loosen up, Shinozaki!”

“You had to make it creepy,” Ayumi spoke. “So...what’s this about using kendo against a spirit?”

He looked at her before looking straight ahead, “Let’s just say I cheated death twice.”

“No! You went back to Heavenly Host? Why?” Ayumi asked. 

“It’s not like I had a choice, there was an earthquake at the school one night, Sayako and I had stayed late one night to work on a project. Once the earthquake subsided, we found ourselves in Heavenly Host with three other people.”

“You didn’t bother telling any of us about this?” Ayumi yelled. 

“Why? Everyone is still recovering, sometimes still have nightmares. I am not going to be the one to open up old wounds when they are still healing.” Yoshiki responded. “I mean, I had no one to help me through the nightmares when everyone else had someone to rely on. So why cause the sleepless nights for everyone else?”

“Kishinuma…” Ayumi said startled. She knew Satoshi relied on Yoshiki during those nights, Yuka relied on Satoshi, Seiko and Naomi relied on each other, Sakutora and Mayu relied on each other, and she herself relied upon Yoshiki. She always thought he relied on Satoshi.

“Don’t worry about it,” he patted her head causing a blush to form, “It helped me study on those nights. I want to make sure I keep my former class rep proud of me, don’t I?” Ayumi struggled for words when he spoke again, “Look, here we are at the movies. Shall we?”

“No! I don’t want you to pay for-” she than noticed the sign that said it was closed. “It’s not even open.”

“Oh?” Yoshiki said with a smirk as one of the employees unlocked the door and he ushered her in. “I think it is.”

“Oh, Kishinuma!” the lady said. “You didn’t bring Sayako with you this time!”

“Nah, she has to see a doctor today and then pet sit,’ Yoshiki said. “This is my former classmate, Shinozaki.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet another friend of Kishinuma,” the lady said. “Anyway, Asuki called in today so we was going to call you in but since it’s a date “

Ayumi’s face became flustered and she was getting ready to stutter out a no, Yoshiki spoke in, “That’s fine. It’s not a date. After the movie, I’ll walk her home and come back to work.”

“Aw, such a gentleman,” the lady sighed as they walked into the farthest movie theatre room. “I wish my boyfriend was like that.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Tohru,” Yoshiki said poking her cheek, “Just a friend.”

“Jerk,” Tohru entering the room. “Anyway, pick a place to sit and enjoy the movie.”

“You heard her,” Yoshiki said, “Pick a seat.”

“You work here?” Ayumi asked as she went to the back of the movie theater to sit down. 

“Yes, it’s my full time job.” He sat down on the chair and stretched out placing his hands behind his head. 

Ayumi went to ask more, so many things about Yoshiki were a mystery to her, but the movie started showing the previews and she was always respectful about keeping quiet in when the movie started.

The movie ended and hour before the theatre officially opened, making the movie be two hours and thirty-four minutes long. There was no hiccups in the film which was apparently great news to everyone that worked here. 

“That was good. Morishige movies are giving everyone a good scare,” Yoshiki said stretching his arms above his head. “Let’s get you home now.”

“You don’t have to walk me home,” Ayumi said blushing. She hated the fact that she had to grabbed onto his arm a couple of times since she got scared, while he remained cool and collected. She wouldn’t have minded as much if he would’ve wrapped his arm around her, which he never did.

“I don’t mind,” Yoshiki said with his smirk. He had enjoyed the fact that she clung to his arms a couple of times. He did resist the temptation to wrap his arm around her and remind her that it’s a movie, that if it was real, then he would protect her. He wasn’t going to lie, he was whipped when it came to Ayumi. 

It was a quiet walk, Yoshiki’s hands in his pockets, his bag left at the theater, Ayumi wanted to talk to him, but it was a comfortable silence that she hasn’t had in awhile and it was nice. In fact, she didn’t even notice that they had reached her apartment which was a lot nicer than his tiny one. Ever since she realized her crush, she hated the fact that having him over felt like she was showing off. 

“Uhm, thank you for today,” Ayumi said. “Sorry for the short notice.”

“It’s okay. I usually don’t have time to do much of anything anymore, so it was nice,” he said. “I’ll see you later.”

He patted her head before walking away.

~~Tuesday~~

Ayumi had showed up an hour early for practice and was getting ready to enter the gym before she heard Yoshiki’s voice crying out again. She turned her head to see that Sayako was back on Yoshiki’s back nuzzling his cheek. 

“You really need to stop this,” Yoshiki mumbled as he started walking with her on his back, his bag wrapped around his arm. 

“No,” she said as she pointed the way towards the library, “Now charge!”

“Why? We got everything done on Saturday!” Yoshiki said going in the opposite direction of the library. He stopped as he noticed Ayumi standing there. “Shinozaki!”

That got Sayako’s attention, she faced forward and a bright grin showed on her face. “That’s right, you wanted to talk to me alone, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Shinozaki said. “If you don’t mind.”

“Well, spit it out than!” Sayako said not even bothering getting off of Yoshiki. “Yoshi here won’t tell!”

“I should drop you,” he mumbled causing her to laugh.

“I’ll just start choking you,” she responded.

Ayumi just watched the exchanged happen between them, she felt jealousy at the close connection they had. She was always out in the dark

“Shinozaki, Shinozaki,” Yoshiki said causing her to snap out of it. “Welcome back to earth.”

“Uh...thanks. Oh! I need to ask you something Kishinuma, It’s for my school,” Ayumi said 

“Hmmm?” Sayako and Yoshiki asked.

“I-I need to do a full body sketch for my class, and I have to use somebody that isn’t at my school or related to me.”

“Oh?” Sayako questioned. “You are trying to be an artist?”

“An illustrator,” Ayumi said. 

“That explains as to why you are terrible at kendo,” Sayako said causing Yoshiki’s eyebrow to be raised. 

“You’re in kendo?” Yoshiki asked seeing the red on Shinozaki’s face.

“Yes,” Shinozaki spoke. 

Yoshiki blinked and looked at Sayako, “A beginner?”

“Yes,” the girls said at the same time. 

“...........” Yoshiki stayed silent before sighing, “Arg, why do I do the things I do?”

“Huh?” 

“You need one-on-one training right, Shinozaki?” Yoshiki asked moving his bag to the other arm. “You needed a lot of one-on-one when we was getting taught on soccer, didn’t you? Mainly because of our teacher was an idiot jerk of scum, and threaten to fail anyone who couldn’t make a goal.”

Sayako blinked, Ayumi blushed and started slapping Yoshiki on the chest, “You jerk! How did you know about that? How could you say it so blatantly too? Have you no shame?”

“Hey, hey stop!” Yoshiki said trying to avoid the slaps. “Would you stop and just answer the question?”

“Yes, I needed extra help but that’s none of your business!”

“Actually,” Sayako said thinking. She looked at Yoshiki, “It makes sense.” She looked back at Shinozaki, “It’s a pride issue. You can’t ask for help without being alone. I get that. It took me bursting into tears by the threat that if I can’t get my grades up, I won’t be in the kendo club no more. Physical activity is just not your forte.”

Ayumi just stared at her before her face becoming red from anger, “I won’t make it to practice today. In fact, I think I’ll just quit!” She turned around and ran away fighting back the tears. She felt like Sayako insulted her again, her pride and her crush on Kishinuma making it sting even more. 

It wasn’t until a week later, when she saw Sayako and Yoshiki again at the community college. She had accompanied Seiko to go to the community college for the fair day, since Seiko had signed up to talk about being a nurse. 

“Shinozaki!” a voice yelled upon seeing seeing her at the college. Yoshiki ran up to them.

Ayumi went to ignore him but Seiko ruined that, “Kishinuma! Where’s my partner in crime in the department of devious?”

“Shinohara,” Yoshiki greeted. “She’s still in class. Anyway, Shinozaki, why did you run away last time? You refused my calls and texts.”

“I see no reason to talk to you about it,” Ayumi snapped. 

Seiko sighed and rolled her eyes, “Seriously, Shinozaki?” Then something on Yoshiki’s arm caught her attention as he switched his bag to the shoulder. “Kishinuma, let me see your arm.”

“Huh? Why?” 

“Bruises,” Seiko said. “Now, let me see it.”

Yoshiki sighed, dropped his bag, and rolled his sleeves to show them covered in bruises. “There happy?”

“Kendo?” Seiko asked. 

“Yes, had a tournament the other day,” he responded. “They will heal eventually. I still have the bruise on my knee when I was helping you learn, Shinohara.”

“Oh? That was like two months ago?” Seiko chuckled.

“Wait, wait, kendo?” Ayumi asked looking at her two friends. 

“Yep,” Seiko said. “I took kendo to help relieve the tension and stress I was feeling when Naomi and I were in medical school and she was always spending her time with Mochida. I couldn’t keep interrupting their dates and in case they were doing adult activities. So I took up kendo and I couldn’t get the hang of it. So, Sayako asked me why I was taking kendo and had me really think about it. I realized that since my father was working so late at night, not coming home for days or until early morning, I wanted to protect my siblings, in case something happened so my family wouldn’t feel the grief again, like we did my mom disappear. She saw me improve but I still wasn’t catching up so she had me have one-on-one lessons with Kishinuma!”

Kishinuma rolled his sleeves down, “You teach kendo too?” Ayumi asked.

Seiko winked at Ayumi, “You betcha. Within a couple of weeks of having private lessons with him, I was caught up with the rest of my kendo peers and even better than some of them. 

She turned back around, “Soooo, what place did you get?”

“Second, Sayako got first,” Kishinuma responded. 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Seiko said. “In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that Sayako’s father is the president and can’t participate in those tournament, I’m sure that the three of you would take all three medals.”

Kishinuma shrugged, “I doubt it. The only reason as to why I got second was because the person who was supposed to get second was caught cheating at it.”

 

“Yoshiki!” Sayako’s voice rang out and she jumped on his back again, Yoshiki catching her like always.

“Sayako!” Seiko greeted.

“Shinohara!” Sayako responded back. 

“I still have that picture,” Seiko said winking at them. 

“What picture?” Yoshiki asked his eyes narrowing.

“Hehehe, that picture of the two of you asleep in your bed, Kishinuma!” Seiko said. “Honestly, why did the two of you break-up? I needed more cute pictures.”

Sayako smiled, “Is it the one where Yoshi is asleep without a shirt and I’m asleep under the covers, my head on his chest?”

“Mhmm, you know it!” Seiko said winking.

“Send it to me! Please!” Sayako said causing Yoshiki to roll his eyes. 

“I swear I have the craziest friends,” Yoshiki mumbled only for Sayako to giggle. “I can’t even believe I introduced you two.”

“Best decision ever!” the two girls said together. 

“Wait,” Ayumi said causing Sayako to notice her, “you two were dating?”

“Can you be any more dense?” Seiko asked.

“Yes, we were dating,” Yoshiki responded.

“So, why did you two cuties break up?” Seiko asked.

“It’s because my ex came back and begged me to take him back,” Sayako responded. “So I left Yoshi to be with him, only to find out that my ex was married and was using me to try and get out of the marriage.”

“I just blatantly refuse to take Sayako back when she wanted to get back together,” Yoshiki shrugged. 

“Yoshi!” Sayako said. “If we don’t go, we will be late for class!” 

“No, you’ll be late for class. I have a free period,” Yoshiki said ignoring Sayako’s pout. 

“Fine,” she said getting down and headed for her class.

“Shinohara,” Yoshiki spoke, “Shouldn’t you be going to the gym?”

“Yes,yes,” Seiko spoke. “Take care of Shinozaki for me!”

Yoshiki rolled his eyes and looked at her, “We need to talk, Shinozaki.”

“About what?” 

“Your behavior last time. If I would have known you was taking kendo and having troubles, then I would have taken over your lessons. I was merely asking if you needed one-on-one help, I know you better than anyone. You have been avoiding me as well.”

“So what?” Ayumi asked fighting the blush appearing on her cheeks as Yoshiki bend down to where she didn’t have to look up at him to make eye contact.

“You are fighting a blush right now, your breathing has picked up a little bit upon me getting closer to you, you try to avoid the topic of us being in a relationship but whenever Sayako jumps me, you have a flash of jealousy in your eyes. When you found out that I was sent back to Heavenly Host, you acted all protective, which you have never done before,” Yoshiki listed off. His smirk was slowly forming on his face. 

“So?”

“So, you have a crush on me,” Yoshiki said. “You are just afraid of what people will think if you admit your feelings? Am I correct?”

“How-how did you know?” Ayumi asked. “Did someone tell you?”

“So I was right?” Yoshiki smirk turned into a smile, “Naw, I’m studying psychology. I just thought I’ll put what I learned in action to see if it was correct. Turns out it is.”

“You-you stupid jerk,” Ayumi started to shout as the realization that Yoshiki was using her as an experiment. However, before she could say another word, Yoshiki leaned forward and kissed her lips quickly before backing away and standing up straight. 

“Heh...maybe so. So, I’ll pick you up at your school on Friday?” Yoshiki said with a smirk, “I have Friday off, exams will be done with for here so I won’t have to study all night. So how about a dinner before heading to the game rental store to pick up a couple games which we could play?”

“Did-did you really just plan a date?” Ayumi asked surprised. “I haven’t even accepted or rejected it.”

“Yes, I did,” Yoshiki smiled. “So Friday? Then Saturday if you like I can start giving you one on one lessons on kendo.”

Ayumi smiled a little, “You insensitive jerk, but yes, friday and saturday sound good.”

“Heh...about time,” Yoshiki said kissing her forehead. “You have no idea on how long I waited for you. I’m glad you finally came around.”

Ayumi blushed and smiled. Maybe just maybe, she won’t worry about what people think. Yoshiki always had that effect on her of not worrying so much when she was around him. Maybe she was also just overthinking everything.

~~The End~~


End file.
